Broken Bonds
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Duo and Heero got into a fight and Heero left. Can Duo find him and make up before its too late?


Broken Bonds  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
Part 1  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Quatra. What's up?" Asked Duo has he walked into Quatra's study.  
  
"Hey Duo. Nothing much. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, . . . Do you know where Heero went?"  
  
"No why? Did he leave again?"  
  
"Ya, all his stuff is gone too."  
  
"Maybe he had to go on a long-term mission."  
  
"He would have told us he was leaving," Duo then whispered, "I didn't get to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you and Heero get into a fight?" asked Quatra when he heard Duo's whispered comment.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"What about? If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Well, Heero just got a mission. He was suppose to leave in 2 days. Well, he accepted the mission. Then went to check on Wing."  
  
"So he always does that."  
  
"Ya, but when he left, I looked at the mission statement."  
  
"Ya, and . . ."  
  
"It's a suicide mission. He has a 2% chance to live."  
  
"That's bad. But Heero will survive. You know him."  
  
"Ya, but, I tried to stop him. I told him that he should let me come back him up."  
  
"Ok, he refused to let you go."  
  
"Ya, well when he refused, I got mad and started cussing at him." Duo looked away from Quatra. "I called him a cold-hearted bastard and that if anyone loved him, he killed them. He just looked at me then went over to his laptop."  
  
"Ok, but that still doesn't tell where Heero, is."  
  
"Well, I get even madder when he started ignoring me. So I left. I went for a walk." Duo was now standing by the window, looking out at the garden. "And when I came back he was gone, all his clothing, his laptop. But his gundam is still here."  
  
"Did he need his gundam for the mission?" Asked Quatra as he pulled Duo over to a chair.  
  
"He did. Quatra what am I going to do if he gets hurt and I don't get to apologize?"  
  
"Duo calm down. My space heart says he's still alive and well, but soon he'll be out of range."  
  
"Which way is he going?" Asked Duo jumping up from the chair he had been sitting on. "I can follow him."  
  
"Duo, no. You hurt him and right now he wants to be alone."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Duo, please. He doesn't want to be followed."  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "I'll look for him latter."  
  
"Ok Duo. It's late, go get some sleep."  
  
"K, night Quatra."  
  
"Goodnight Duo." Duo left Quatra's study and went to his and Heero's room. Duo stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed 'Heero, be careful. Come back to me, please.' He thought looking over at Heero's empty bed. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What's wrong little one?"  
  
"Heero left again."  
  
"So he probably went on a mission."  
  
"No, he got a mission, but he was suppose to leave in 2 days."  
  
"Ok, he left early then."  
  
"No, he was to take his gundam with. He and Duo got in a fight, Duo left for a walk and when he got back Heero was gone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hope Heero's alright, for Duo's sake as well as his own."  
  
"Heero will come back, for his gundam if for nothing else."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"He'll be back Quatra, Heero always comes back."  
  
*****  
  
"Duo's right, I am a cold-hearted bastard. I don't deserve to live.' Heero thought as he walked out of the cafe to where his bike is.  
  
"Hey sweet thing, where ya going?" Heero ignored them. He climbed on to his bike. "Nobody ignores me. Do you know who I am?" asked a big bulky guy with a skeleton earring in one ear.  
  
"No. Should I even care who you are?"  
  
"Why I otta."  
  
"You otta what?"  
  
"I'm Flame, leader of the Black Dragon gang."  
  
"Hn." Heero turned on the motorcycle.  
  
"You ain't going no where till you pay the toll."  
  
"No."  
  
"No. . Did you say no?"  
  
"What are you deaf. Yes, I said no."  
  
"Nobody refuses me. Get'em boys." Three teens that had been standing behind Flame. Stalked up to Heero. One man reached out to grab Heero only to start screaming as Heero broke the man's arm. The other two came at the same time, only to find Heero gone.  
  
"Over here."  
  
"Wha. . . " The fight was over in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You. . . You killed my men?" Said Flame surprised.  
  
"That's what happens when you fight." Heero climbed on to his bike and sped away.  
  
*****  
  
"And for further news today. Three gang members from the Black Dragon gang, were found dead in an alley not far from Coffee House Cage. The gang members were found this morning with varies broken bones. The killer is nowhere to be found."  
  
"Who do you think killed'em, Quatra?"  
  
"The state in which they were found still bafels the police, for no weapon was used during the killing."  
  
"Does that answer your question, Duo?"  
  
"Ya." Duo turned away from the TV. "Well, now I know what direction he's heading."  
  
"Duo, don't even think about it."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Duo, listen to Quatra. Heero needs to be alone right now and you know it."  
  
"Right now, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Duo, please, we don't what he's doing or what he has planned. For all we know he could be heading back here right now."  
  
*****  
  
'Where am I going.' Heero thought as he sped down the highway.  
  
'Cold hearted bastard.'  
  
'You probably killed everyone, who ever loved you.'  
  
Heero shook his head trying to get the words and images that kept showing in his mind. 'Your right Duo, I am a cold hearted bastard, and I do kill everyone who loved me. I'm so sorry Duo.' Heero rode off into the rising sun. Disappearing like the stars in the day.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
End part 1  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Please review 


End file.
